Jessica Carter
Jessica Carter is the protagonist of I Work For A Monster. She is a psychopathic crime lord who became infamous throughout the criminal underworld for her brutal methods. Once she learned that Brad, the former main protagonist of the blog, had been leaking information about her onto the internet, she violently murdered him and took control of the blog. After months of inactivity, she started claiming that Brad was her son the entire time and denied any involvement in his death. She then decided to have her personal assistant Mr. Flint transcribe the remaining entries of Brad's journal and started writing about her own misadventures. She was initially thought to be a Fear due to multiple hints within Brad's posts, but this was quickly disproven by her introduction. Personality Jessica takes sadistic glee from mentally and physically torturing anyone who gets in her way and has no conscience whatsoever. She acts entirely on impulse and whenever a thought enters her head, she immediately perceives it to be true because her distinction between reality and fantasy is nonexistent. Mr. Flint describes her as the id, the unorganized part of a the personality structure that contains a human's basic, instinctual drives, and even compared her to "The Joker without Batman". Ironically, this is also what makes her such an efficient crime boss, as it allows her to remain vigilant under life threatening situations. She also has a very blatant obsession with cannibalism, with many posts referencing her penchant for consuming eyeballs. She has no qualms with devouring the bodies of her enemies and fallen allies alike, and it is outright stated that she uses their remains to fabricate her own clothing (skin and hair for dresses, teeth for jewelry, etc.). Relationships The Fears Although Jessica has encountered many Fears in the past, they always ignore her for some unknown reason. She seems to hold a large amount of affection for The Black Dog in particular, as evidenced by her odd remarks about it being a "nice doggy" and a "pretty, pretty puppy." Mr. Flint Jessica seemed to admired Mr. Flint for his continued loyalty towards her even as the rest of her men conspire to assassinate her or escape her employment. In spite of this, she still mistreated and insulted him like the rest of her men and considered him to be an unimpressive criminal because of his elderly age. David Banks Before she acquired her criminal empire, Jessica used to be in an intimate relationship with David Banks from Finding the Light, a deadly assassin who worked for the pleasure of killing rather than the money. The two of them used to be inseparable, going on nightly killing sprees together and then retiring to an abandoned hotel to spend time together. However, the two of them eventually parted ways and lost contact with one another. When Jessica discovered David decided to quit his life as a criminal while reading his blog, she became utterly convinced that this change of heart was his response to society condemning killers like them. This angered her so much she decided to persuade him to become a murderer again in person. When this plan predictably failed, Jessica started killing dozens of innocent people at every opportunity to provoke David into becoming violent again. She eventually pushed him too far by kidnapping his adopted granddaughter, which caused him to lose control and kill one of her best hitmen. Satisfied that she was successful in bringing out David's homicidal tendencies, Jessica ended her crusade against him and left before she could be apprehended by the police. Trivia *Jessica is frequently implied to be asexual due to her hatred of sex. Category:Characters Category:I Work For A Monster